


A Night Alone

by csichick_2



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-16
Updated: 2008-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Greg finally get a night alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Contains mild bondage.

“It’s been way too long since we’ve had time to do this,” Nick murmurs as he kisses his way down his husband’s chest.

“It’s called parenthood, dear.” Greg answers, gasping as Nick’s tongue swipes across a nipple.

Nick looks up at Greg, his best innocent expression on his face. “Well tonight, we have the house to ourselves.”

“You have that look again, Nicky. What are you planning?”

“Just a night of hot sex with my husband.” Nick sits up and goes through the top drawer of the night stand. “And maybe we could use these,” he adds, holding up a pair of fuzzy handcuffs.

“Please,” Greg moans, moving his arms by the headboard in anticipation.

“You look so hot like this,” Nick murmurs as he gently cuffs Greg to the headboard. “Good enough to eat.”

“I’m not twenty-six anymore, Nick.”

Nick rolls his eyes and kisses his husband. “So? You’re still smoking hot.”

“Are you going to compliment me all night or are you going to fuck me?”

Nick chuckles at Greg’s impatience. “Oh, I’m going to fuck you, baby. Eventually.”

“Tease,” Greg mutters.

“Damn straight I am. And you love it.” Nick explores Greg’s body with both his mouth and hands, skillfully avoiding his husband’s erection.

“Nicky please…” Greg finally begs.

Nick gives Greg a predatory grin before closing his lips around his cock, sucking lightly.

“Nicky, more, please…”

Nick smiles around Greg’s cock as he takes it deeper into his mouth, sucking harder. He hums and reaches a hand up to play with his husband’s balls at which Greg thrusts his hips upwards. He pulls back slightly and swipes his tongue along the slit in head of Greg’s cock, causing his husband to cry out with his orgasm. Nick swallows the release and licks Greg clean before pulling away.

“God, Nicky, that was… wow,” Greg murmurs in his post-orgasmic haze.

“I’m not done with you yet, baby,” Nick says as he reaches for the lube. He slicks a finger and presses it into Greg’s entrance, seeking out his prostate.

“Oh god, Nicky…”

Nick smirks as he inserts a second, and then a third finger, gently stretching out his husband. “You ready, baby?”

“I’m beyond ready,” Greg mutters. “Now hurry up and get in me.”

Nick slicks up his cock and presses into his husband, pausing momentarily before starting to thrust at a hard, fast pace. “Not going to last long,” he murmurs as he wraps his hand around Greg’s once again hard cock.

“Me neither, Nicky,” Greg moans as Nick’s cock scrapes across his prostate.

Nick continues to thrust until Greg climaxes, which pushes him over the edge to his own orgasm He cleans them off and then grabs the key to the handcuffs, releasing Greg. “Your wrists okay?”

Greg nods and snuggles up next to Nick. “Love you, Nicky.”

“Love you too, baby,” Nick responds. The two lovers fall asleep, content and wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
